Fountain of Youth
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: An incident at Global Dynamics has resulted in the Sheriff and his deputy becoming teenagers again. It is up to Allison, Nathan, and Fargo to reverse the effects. But what are they suppose to do about the two new deliquents running amok through town?
1. Chapter 1

**Fountain of Youth**

**By InuGhost 2.0**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in this. If I did then Stark would still be alive.**

_An incident at GD results in Carter and Jo becoming guinea pigs in an experiment. Can Stark, Allison, and Fargo reverse the effects, or will they be stuck this way._

It was a normal day at Global Dynamics. The scientists were working hard on their experiments and people were hustling around trying to stay ahead of their deadlines. Despite all the people moving two people stuck out from the crowd. Their faces are grim and their eyes burn with determination fueled by anger. "Jo I'm sick and tired of being given the run around. If he tries running again I want you to shoot him." Carter mumbled under his breath as he reached for the gun holstered at his side.

A brief smile flickers across Jo's face as the thought of venting frustration violently against someone who has earned it peaks her interest. Without breaking her stride she removes her gun from its holster, quickly loads it, and replaces it. "Don't worry I won't miss. Do you think he knows we're coming?"

A worried look is seen briefly before it disappears. "No. Stark agreed to help us. Stark told him the charges were dropped and that he was free to come back here. Bout one of the few helpful things he's done around here lately." The last part was said so quietly Jo almost missed it. She would have if she hadn't known Carter this long and his current relationship with the current Co-Head of GD.

Finally the two reached their destination and took up positions on either side of the door. Exchanging a look Jo un-holstered her weapon and with her free hand rapped on the lab door. The sounds of glass breaking and muffled curses could be heard as the lab's occupant registered the disturbance. A shuffling noise is then heard coming closer before the door starts to swing inward. "Look I'm really busy so unless this is import…"the rest is cut off as he finds himself eye to barrel of Jo's gun before his eyes sweep to the sides noticing the two. "Jo…sheriff…so uh…nice to see you. What brings you here?" Fargo nervously said as sweat started beading on his brow.

Carter brushed past Fargo entering the room quietly whistling at the numerous solutions filling the room. Turning back to the nervous Fargo he reached into his pocket pulling out a small sheet of paper. "Well Fargo charges are pending against you. One of the most serious is your obvious cheating in the dog show, along with you running from an officer of the law. We also have the matter of the bill for my uniform being dry-cleaned after Sparky marked his territory on it. Oh and before you begin no the charges were not dropped. Stark owed me one for the whole Eureka volcano incident."

Fargo's eyes started darting around nervously trying to see if there is a way out. If possible his face went even paler when he noticed Jo over toying with some of the filled test tubes. "Jo do not mess with those! Dr. Stark specifically told me they were to be handled with utmost care." Rushing over to the deputy Fargo failed to notice the extension cord running across the floor of the lab. Tripping on it Fargo went down hard as both ends of the cord were pulled knocking numerous test tubes over and onto the two officers of the law.

"Oh come on this can't be happening. I'm supposed to go out with Zane tonight and now I get to spend the next week being poked, and prodded by GD's scientists!" The now purplish green deputy hollered out seeing how she was covered head to toe in innumerable different solutions.

Both Jo and Carter glared at Fargo, who was only now getting up off the floor, and the only one spared from the tidal wave of chemicals. Fate must have been smiling on Fargo that day as he was spared from further danger as Carter and Jo groan collectively before passing out.

Numerous voices were mumbling quietly in the darkness around him. That was the first thing Carter noticed as he slowly regained consciousness. He knew that he must have been out for awhile from the yucky taste that always filled his mouth whenever he slept. He felt…odd that was the only way to describe it. Opening his eyes he saw the worried faces of Dr.'s Blake and Stark hovering above him. Opening his mouth he managed to croak out "Wha…what happened?"

"You and the deputy got caught in an accident caused by Fargo's clumsiness. Surprisingly though it actually worked out well for Global." Stark's normally straight face broke out in a grin after saying that. A grin Carter knew all to well signified Stark being on the receiving end of rather good fortune.

'What worked out well for you and Global Stark? I'm still here and kicking." Shooting a glare at Stark Carter turned his attention to Allison waiting for the answer he knew she would give him.

Sighing heavily and biting her lower lip Allison silently handed Carter a small handheld mirror. Looking at the mirror questioningly Carter first thought there must be something wrong with it. There was no way…he couldn't be… reaching up and touching his face Carter found that the mirror was telling the truth. He looked no older than fifteen or sixteen years old. Groaning Carter's eyes rolled back up into his head as he passed out.

"I told you he wouldn't take it well Nathan." Shooting an angry look at her ex-husband Allison walked over to Jo's bed. She was worried the most about Jo since the deputy was the worst off. She looked to be about the same age as Carter, but unlike him she would have more to worry about in the wardrobe department.

Both sheriff and deputy had lost quite a bit of their original height. Finding stuff for the two of them to wear wouldn't be easy, and she had already sent Zoe off to Eureka's shopping district to procure suitable items for the two. Allison knew that Jo had worked hard for her reputation. She was one of the few women to have served in a position of power. Now that Jo had been turned back into a teen it was unlikely people would take her as serious anymore.

Upon opening her eyes Jo noticed Allison sitting quietly by her bed. She was met with pain when she attempted to sit upright, and was forced to collapse back onto the bed. Looking down at her body Jo immediately realized what was wrong. Turning to Allison Jo did her best to reign in her anger. "What happened to me?"

"There was an accident in Fargo's lab. Nathan had Fargo working on a project to reverse some of the aging process. Somehow during the accident you and Carter were hit by a number of chemicals which reverted you both back to being sixteen years old."

Managing to regain her calm composure Jo thought over what Allison had said. Accidents were not uncommon at Global Dynamics. Pushing the boundary of science daily necessitated certain risks. In fact this was not her first time being on the receiving end of a wayward experiment. "Can you reverse the process?"

"We haven't started yet. The accident only happened three hours ago, and data is still being gathered. Nathan is busy questioning Fargo to try and figure out what you both were hit with so he can recreate the process for a later time. Unfortunately the state of Fargo's lab makes it difficult at best to figure out what chemicals you were hit with. Fact is Fargo doesn't even know everything that was in there. "

"Great that's just fucking great. So I'm basically stuck like this for the near future. Let me guess Carter is having the time of his life with this." Jo knew she needed to reign in her temper, but this had to be the worst thing that could have happened to her.

"Actually Carter isn't handling this to well. He's regained consciousness twice now. The first time he passed out from seeing what had happened. Unfortunately the second time he woke up we had to physically restrain him from strangling Fargo. We finally sedated him to keep him from hurting himself." Allison smirked slightly from the memory. As much as she tried to hide it Fargo had a habit of wearing on her nerves. This was just another disaster he had caused and it was refreshing to see Carter attempting to do to Fargo what she herself had sometimes wanted to do.

Thinking about Carter served to distract Jo from her anger at Fargo. She realized that she and Carter wouldn't be the only ones affected by this. Worry began to grow inside of her at the thought of how his daughter would handle this new situation. She saw a lot of herself in the teenager, and with everything else Zoe had to deal with Jo wasn't sure if she could handle this sufficiently. Concern filled her voice as she gave rise to the question "How is Zoe handling this? Is she going to be alright with having a teenager for a father?"

Allison couldn't help but smile at the question. She and a few others had noticed the sisterly bond that had developed between the two. "Zoe's dealing very well with this. She's slightly hopeful that since Carter is now approximately the same age as her then he'll be more lenient. Perhaps letting her stay out later with her friends, or relaxing any of the other dozen rules he has for her. At the moment though I've sent her to try and find some clothing for the two of you to wear. That may not have been the best idea after all."

The two of them smiled wondering what the delinquent teen would try and get her father to wear. Innumerable outfits flew through their heads trying to decide if Zoe would attempt to update her father's fashion sense, or stick with something he would actually wear. Their thoughts were interrupted though as a loud yawn escaped Jo.

"You should probably try and get some more sleep. Your body has undergone a lot of stress within the last few hours and has expended quite a bit of energy. Don't worry though I'm meeting with Henry, Nathan, and Fargo to see if anything can be done for the both of you." Sincerity filling her voice Allison turned away from her friend. Heading for the office she shared with Stark.

**Please review. Comments are greatly appreciated along with constructive criticism, thoughts, and ideas. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fountain of Youth Ch 2**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Eureka the seasons wouldn't be only 13 episodes. Sadly that's not likely to change anytime soon.**

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy lately. Thankfully I got this posted before Eureka begins again. Should be interesting to see whose going to replace Carter as sheriff. The only good choice would be Jo, yet somehow I don't see that happening. Plus I figure the Eureka citizens are most likely to get help either from Jack Carter or Jo Lupo as opposed to the newbie.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Walking into the office Allison saw Stark bent over a file busily reading. Fargo was sitting in chair over in the corner hunched over his PDA. If Allison didn't know them both better she would have missed the signs proving the fight the two had recently finished. "So have you made any progress, or have you been trying to get more info out of Fargo?"

"I didn't grill Fargo to hard. We haven't been able to make much progress though. We've determined that twenty-five bottles were destroyed in the lab accident, though how many Carter and Lupo were exposed to and in what order is still unknown." Stark glanced briefly upwards before closing the file before him and standing up.

"Actually Dr. Blake we have finished analyzing the data we gathered from them and it doesn't look good. The tests and data have shown that as far as their bodies know they are teenagers. At this point we don't even know if we can change them back. We're especially worried that they might start to think like teenagers, and forget that they were ever adults." Fargo's eyes darted nervously between the two Heads of GD unsure of their reaction to this news.

"Great job Fargo you've managed to turn the town's law enforcement into teenagers. If Thorne get wind of this we'll all be redacted. Do you think she'd let me resign first, or go the sadistic route and fire me for jollies?" A faint tone of arrogance could be heard in Stark's calm voice and potentially a small waver of fear.

"There is no reason to panic yet Nathan. Thorne is still on vacation until the end of next week. That gives us ten days to fix this. I've already sent Zoe to buy some clothing that will fit them. I want to keep them overnight for observations after which we can keep an eye on them outside of Global."

"Not a bad idea Ally. We can make use of SARAH to keep a twenty-four hour watch on them. Plus Fargo will be there in case anything happens."

"Huh? What about me keeping an eye on them?" Fargo's head had shot up at hearing his name. He had unfortunately been so focused on looking over the data that he had missed most of the conversation.

"This is your mess Fargo and we have the best minds at Global working to solve it. Your job is going to be keeping an eye on those two and make sure nothing happens to them, and that they don't cause any trouble." The look Stark sent Fargo's way informed the scientist that he wouldn't brook any argument.

"Yes, whatever you say Dr. Stark. I'll keep an eye on Sheriff Carter and Jo. Though whose going to uphold the law while they're in this state?"

"Don't worry Fargo I've already taken care of it. I've talked to Taggart and he agreed to be acting Sheriff until the matter is resolved. So you and Nathan can concentrate on handling this."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Three days had passed and GD's brightest minds were no closer to finding a cure for Carter and Lupo. Eureka had come close to destruction to many times to count, but the loss of its two most reliable officers was quickly becoming the most dangerous situation to date. Including the incidents involving the death ray, the second sun, the alchemists curse, and Martha's rampage.

Taggart had been doing an adequate job as sheriff even though he had a tendency to drop whatever he was doing whenever he laid eyes on the evil beast Lowjack. More than a few of Eureka's citizens had already fallen before Taggart's tranquilizer gun. Thankfully Henry was filling in as part time Sheriff whenever he could make the time. In spite of his efforts the job was beginning to wear him out.

The worst thing to occur was the final changes the sheriff and his deputy had undergone. Sadly Fargo had accurately predicted, to his misfortune, the mental changes both had undergone. Allison could not help but laugh when she heard Zoe complain about how her Father kept trying to undermine her and Fargo's authority at every turn. That along with their diet consisting mainly of pizza and junk food was running through the former teenage delinquent's patience quickly.

So far Zoe and Fargo had managed to keep the young sheriff and his deputy from causing trouble. Fargo had managed to upload innumerable movies, TV shows, and pro games onto SARAH's mainframe which had proven a good distraction from their situation. Zoe in the meantime had managed to procure a couple of the latest gaming consoles from her friends. Unsurprisingly her father and Jo had managed to sneak the consoles into one of the spare bedrooms and after locking the door they nearly succeeded in blowing out Fargo's eardrums when they plugged it into the surround sound system.

"I am so bored!" Flopping back onto the bed Carter let the game controller slip from his numb hands. After sixteen straight hours of Eureka's expanded version of 'Halo Wars' he was beginning to grow tired of the game.

"You'd think they would have managed to get some more First Person Shooters for us." Jo commented as she set her controller gently on the floor. "There are only so many times I can kick your ass in those games."

At that Jack sat upright a serious look on his face as he faced his companion. "Excuse me. Did you suddenly forget that _I_ had the highest number of kills after every mission?"

"Pfft. You may have had a few more kills than me, but I had the highest accuracy. And you of all people should know how important accuracy is."

"This coming from a girl who committed suicide _three times!"_

"Only because I had to cover your sorry butt so many times! You would have been Covenant food a dozen times over if it hadn't been for me!"

"Yeah well if you hadn't hogged all the ammo and good weapons for yourself, then maybe I wouldn't have had to get so close to those slimy aliens!"

The two teens were glared hotly at each other neither wanting to admit the other was a better gamer.

Grumbling Jack got off the bed and started digging through the pile of games trying to find one they hadn't already played.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a game so we can settle this once and for all." Jack became more frustrated every minute that passed without success.

"If you really want to determine which of us is better then we'll need to go to the arcade. They've got at least a dozen different games that'll determine it for us."

"And how pray tell are we supposed to do that? We can't leave the house, Stark has Fargo here keeping an eye on us, and if you hadn't managed to hack SARAH we'd be under surveillance by her also."

Jo couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's naivety. Joining him on the floor she began whispering her plan to him.

_Half an hour later_

The bunker door opened with a soft hiss as air from outside rushed to fill the vacuum from the broken seal. Whenever he entered SARAH Dr. Stark couldn't help but be slightly impressed. The Fargo family was known all to well for their major and frequent screw ups, but on the opposite end of the spectrum they could build and create things that few others could dream of. The sight of the Douglas Fargo however made Stark want to roll his eyes.

Fargo was relaxing quite comfortably on the couch an episode of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' playing on the wall to wall T.V. He had his feet laying on one of the couch's arms a couple of bags of junk food around him along with several empty pop cans. It was Fargo being fast asleep that irritated Stark the most. Walking quietly over to the sleeping scientist Nathan Stark managed to find a half-full can of pop and proceeded to dump the entire contents onto Fargo.

"Flood! Get everyone onto the ark!" Sitting upright it took Fargo a few moments to recollect where he was and after straightening his glasses he could only gaze up at fear at his boss.

"Fargo I don't care that you've been sleeping, I won't even ask how long you've been sleeping just so long as the sheriff and his deputy are still here."

"They're here Dr. Stark I can promise you that. They've been really quiet for the last couple of hours though. Likely got caught up watching a movie or something."

"Well see about that. SARAH what are Sheriff Carter and deputy Lupo up to?"

"Sheriff Carter and Deputy Lupo are not here." SARAH's voice seemed to come from every direction at once and had it not been for the speakers being so well hidden Stark would have destroyed them.

"FARGO! Where are they!?!"

Fargo flinched reflexively at the tone in Dr. Stark's voice. Whenever he used it scientists fled as far from him as they could least they be an unwilling target for his wrath. Few scientists who heard that voice continued to work in Eureka usually if the problem was not of their doing, or if their work was especially important. Fargo had never been on the receiving end of that voice and at that moment he wished he was a mouse so he could find a hole in the wall to escape through. "I…I don't know Dr. Stark. I would have heard them leaving the house. I'll check to see if there's some kind of mistake." Moving quickly Fargo started to race up the stair hotly pursued by the irate co-director of GD.

The room the two teens were staying in was at the end of the hallway. Unlike the downstairs the upstairs hallway was carpeted in a thick red rug. But even the best of carpets could only partially muffle the pounding of Fargo's feet as he raced to the closed room and yanked the door open.

"Sheriff Carter…Jo are you guys in here?" As Fargo stepped into the room he was momentarily surprised when it didn't automatically light up. With practiced ease he reached behind him and flipped the light switch on the wall. He could only gape open-mouthed with astonishment at the state of the room.

Video games and their boxes covered the floor seemingly thrown haphazardly from the bed. The trash can was overflowing with empty pizza boxes, fast food wrappers, and ripped napkins. A mini pyramid of pop cans took up an entire corner of the room almost artfully arranged. Only the bed was clear of debris. Its sheets bunched up into a pile peeking out a Fargo from underneath the bed.

The major disaster succeeded in distracting Fargo for a long moment. As he took another step into the room he stepped on a black 'Green Day' T-Shirt that Zoe had brought to GD for Jo to change into. A faint click was his only warning. Looking up he was barely able to scream before being pulled down by the weight of the large net.

"What the Hell!" Nathan Stark had seen a lot during his time in Eureka he even made it a habit of writing down the various incidents and scoring them based on the element of surprise, the strangeness of it, and how predictable it was. Realization dawned on him just as he felt a sudden pain on the back of his neck. Reacting on pure instinct he clasped a hand to his wound while turning around to stare at the teenage Jo Lupo who stood there smirking at him holding a familiar gun. "How did you get hold of that?" was the last thing he uttered as he collapsed to the floor quickly sinking into unconsciousness. As the darkness took him Dr. Stark berated himself for their stupidity. 'How could we have forgotten Jo was a former U.S. Army Ranger and why…did…trap…us…?'

**Several minutes later**

A muffled groan was the first thing Stark heard as he regained consciousness. It took him a few seconds to realize the sound had come from him. As he slowly opened his eyes he attempted to move but could only manage to shift around a few inches. Like a computer warming up he took stock of the situation.

Stark was bound and gagged to a wooden chair in the messy bedroom. Beside him Fargo was in the same predicament. The teenage troublemakers were no where in sight which worried Stark greatly. At that moment the door opened and the two teens walked in.

"Ah glad to see you're awake finally. Jack insisted we couldn't leave until we made sure you were alright. Anyway the two of us are tired of being cooped up here so we're going to hit the town." Smiling evilly Jo fished around through Stark's jacket pocket before pulling out a set of keys. "Oh and we're going to need transportation to town, so hope you don't mind us borrowing your car."

Nathan started thrashing violently in his chair. Few things were precious to him and his personal car came second only to Allie. No one else was allowed to drive it except him no matter the circumstances. Had he not been gagged he would be cursing out the deputy that very moment.

Turning on the T.V. Carter waved gleefully at the bound men as he followed Jo out of the room. "Don't wait up for us." Closing the door behind them the two mischievous teens headed out of the Smart house to wreak havoc upon the town.

**A/N: Well that's all for now people. Please review and let me know what you thought. And feel free to try and predict how long Carter's replacement will last. Seshin's betting on around 6 episodes or less. Me I'm thinking maximum of 3. **

**Personally I'm hopping for someone who'll try and reduce Jo to a secretarial position. Only because I'd love to see the new sheriff facing down a teed-off and possibly armed Jo Lupo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fountain of Youth Ch 3**

**By InuGhost2.0**

**Disclaimer: **Considering the mistake I made about Eureka's sheriff do you honestly believe I actually own anything that appears in this?

A/_N: With a burst of smoke InuGhost2.0 appears bowing low. "Good afternoon and welcome to chapter 3 of Fountain of Youth. It's strange but every time I have homework to do my writing creativity flares up and I usually end up writing stories as opposed to studying for tests or doing said homework. Anyway quite a few references to other shows in this chapter. One of which will likely end up as a crossover story. If for no other reason that how hilarious it will be to make the poor guy suffer during his stay in Eureka." Malicious laughter fills the air seconds before another burst of smoke obscures InuGhost2.0 from view and when it dissipates he is gone…though the laughter remains._

"Oh my word Nathan what happened here!?!" Walking into the bedroom Allison reached behind Stark's head and managed to loosen the gag enough to pull it free from her Ex-Husband's mouth.

"The sheriff and his deputy set up a trap for us. Somehow they managed to hack SARAH so she thought they were no longer here. When we went upstairs to investigate they shot us from behind with one of Taggart's tranquilizer guns."

Having freed Stark's hands Allison knelt behind Fargo's chair and began working on freeing him. "How long ago did they leave? Do you have any idea where they might be headed?"

"They mention hitting the town so it's likely they went there. Fargo call Taggart and tell him to be on the lookout for them and to be careful. Allie hand me my phone and I'll tell GD security to be on the alert if they try and break into Global. Allie I want you to also call Vincent. He and his patrons can help keep an eye out for those two."

"Dr. Stark that won't work. While you were unconscious Jo snagged your cell phone and took it with her." Working frantically Fargo managed to tighten the rope securing his feet to the chair. When he tried bending down farther to get a better look at the now larger knots the back legs of his chair lifted up off the ground and sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Fuck that's not good. SARAH…"

"I have already attempted to reach Taggart but he is currently not answering his phone."

"Nathan there's no answer at Café Diem either. Vincent must be really busy with something."

"Dr. Stark I have an incoming call for you from FBI headquarters in Washington. They're demanding to speak with you." Even though SARAH was a complex computer program the uncertainty in her voice along with the muffled shouting reverberating in the background from the FBI caller did little to help lift the group's spirits.

"What the hell have those two done?"

_1 hour earlier_

The sun was high in the sky and not a cloud was in sight. Birds were chirping merrily from tree branches while the other animals in the forest maneuvered through the underbrush. It was the proverbial picture perfect day. The kind of day every traveler hopes for during their trips so they can enjoy Mother Nature as much as possible. The quiet stillness of nature was only broken by the loud blaring of a horn as a car went flying down the road. The trees were nothing but a blur to the two occupants inside the car who had little time or interest in viewing the scenery.

"I still don't get why you have to be the one to drive." Jo stated gloomily as she lounged comfortably in her seat. Her brown hair, free from its usual ponytail, lightly framed her face as she worked her way through the contents of Nathan Stark's phone.

"It's simple really. You've got more experience hacking government technology than I do. Besides you yourself said that you could spin the most elaborate lies that easily fooled your father and brothers." Carter smiled as he examined himself in the rearview mirror. Having hurriedly rummaged through Nathan's car he'd managed to locate his rival's sunglasses and had to admit…they looked damn good on him.

"That was before I knew Henry modified Stark's car into a convertible. How you figured out to lower the top so quickly is still beyond me. Hey I've got it." Jo's face lit up like Christmas tree as she scanned through the restricted phone numbers. "Here we go." Entering the number she set the phone down as she composed herself.

"Sheriff's office Taggart speaking." The Aussie's voice chirped happily over the phone.

"Hello Taggart this is Dr. Blake. We've had a Priority 3 experiment escape from Global that we need you to take care of. Dr. Stark's worried about the damages this creature could cause if left on the loose for two long."

Carter slammed down hard on the breaks as he turned to gawk at his fellow teenage delinquent. Never before had he ever heard her attempt to mimic someone and do it so perfectly.

"A Priority 3! Just what is it? How dangerous? How intelligent? Ho…" The excitement in Taggart's voice nearly caused the two teenagers to lose their composure. Not only from the strain of containing their laughter but also the mild worry that Taggart would pass out from forgetting to breath.

"It escaped about a half hour ago, and it's potentially more intelligent than Lowjack. You'll need to take extra precaution with it because it's known to produce electricity. It's approximately 1-2ft tall, a bright yellow color, and looks like a rat. Oh and its tail is shaped like a lightning bolt." Out of the corner of her eye Jo saw Carter nodding his head as she described the creature he had told her about earlier.

"You can count on me Mrs. Blake I'll get right on it."

Hanging up the phone Jo picked up the stuffed animal that was lying by her feet and with a mighty heave threw it out of the car and into the underbrush. "Well that should keep him busy for awhile. You were right about him not being familiar with it."

"The perks of having a daughter who grew up while that cartoon show was popular. So you've taken care of Taggart. I've got Vincent filling an order for 200 specials for a surprise party at Global."

"Wait a second Carter. How did you get Vincent to agree to fill that many orders?"

"Simple I paid ahead." Grinning Jack reached into his jeans pocket and fished out a black wallet. "Got to love credit cards. Especially if they're someone else's." With a mischievous smirk he flipped the wallet open revealing the glowering face of Dr. Nathan Stark.

"Fargo will probably have to restrain Nathan to keep him from murdering you once he finds out you took his wallet." Going through the numbers on the cell phone Jo came across one number that caused her eyebrows to nearly shoot-up into her hairline. "I don't believe it. That bastard I've been trying to get this guy's number for years, and he kept saying he didn't have it! He is so getting his ass kicked when I next see him!" With a look of pure evil Jo dialed the number as her mind fantasized about her long held dreams finally coming true.

"Hammond." A gruff voice reverberated over the phone nearly causing Jo Lupo to squeal in delight.

"Hello General Hammond I'm calling for Nathan Stark. He's finally no longer swamped with projects and would like for you to send some of the alien technology, your SG teams have acquired, here to Eureka. He's hopeful that the scientists here can reverse engineer them in the hopes of better arming our Soldiers. He'd also like it if you could spare one of your teams and the alien Teal'c. Dr. Stark believes that their knowledge and experience will better help Global Dynamics scientists understand these weapons and how they work.

"That doesn't sound too unreasonable. I'm certain I can spare one of the teams. In fact I know the perfect team to handle this assignment." On the other side of the general's desk the leader of the perfect team stopped playing with the slinky in his hands as he looked at the general suspiciously.

"That's good to hear General. When they arrive tell them to report to the sheriff's office. Either Sheriff Carter or Deputy Lupo will be more than happy to help them." Hanging up Jo pumped her fist in victory. "Oh Yeah! Finally I'll be getting my hands on that weaponry."

"That's good to hear Jo. Whatever makes you happy." Not paying attention to his partner Jack parked the stolen convertible on the deserted highway. Getting out of the car he extracted a large crate from the backseat along with a crowbar. In a few minutes Carter had managed to remove the manhole and began lobbing strangely shaped objects down the manhole. Once finished he dusted his hands off and turned back to the car. Glowering at Jo, who was now sitting in the driver's seat, he muttered to himself as he went around and climbed into the passenger seat.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh that?" Carter grinned. "Well seeing as the trouble we caused already, I felt it was only right to cause even more. Those were timed grenades and they'll be causing every toilet in Eureka to imitate Old Faithful every 30 minutes. Now what were you up to?"

Jo couldn't help smiling at Carter. Despite his average intelligence he more than made up for it in his ability to read and understand people. Herself especially. "Well an old ranger buddy of mine, who works at the FBI, is currently acting as liaison with some scientific institution dealing in bones or something. Anyway rumor is he has it bad for this doctor he's working with and…well…I thought it best if she and her coworkers knew how he felt about her. So I sent him a virus which will send his diary to them."

"And you're doing this because?"

"I believe in true love and how everyone deserves someone." Seeing the look Carter was giving her Jo sighed. "Ok fine. Fact is the guy was a better shot than me. Sure I hold the record, but he was more accurate and enjoyed teasing me about it. Let's see how old 'Sure Shot' deals with being the butt of other people's jokes." Frowning slightly at some of her more unpleasant memories of him Jo's attitude was slightly elevated at the sight of their destination.

_Back at SARAH_

"What makes you so certain they're going there?" Stark angrily said. All the pacing he was doing was beginning to create a slight depression in the carpet as if he was a steady flow of water moving across the ground.

"Because they're teenagers. Where else would they go?" The exasperation in Zoe's voice was all the further emphasized by her lying on the couch with a damp washcloth resting on her forehead attempting to suppress the oncoming headache.

"You have to understand Zoe they explicitly said they were going into town. There isn't any indication they're heading there or that they even know it exists." Allison explained calmly. Her attempts at mediating between Stark and Zoe were beginning to break down and if they didn't resolve this soon she didn't want to know what would happen.

"Considering how they laid a trap for Drs. Stark and Fargo, and the trouble they've already caused in town only goes to show how intelligent they are. They've been causing distractions ensuring we can't track them down. This would only be helped if we were looking in the wrong place. And if you still don't believe me Stark then give me your wallet and I'll prove it to you!" Sitting up Zoe ripped the washcloth from her head and threw it at Dr. Stark. Missing him she took some satisfaction for having nailed Fargo right in the chest and leaving a growing wet stain.

"Fine if only to prove you wrong." Stark grumbled as he reached into his jacket pocket. Feeling around he frowned before checking another pocket. Still having not found it he hurriedly checked his remaining pockets before cursing loudly. "I'm going to kill him. I'm really going to kill him this time. He has gone **way **too far!"

"That settles it then. They're headed for the Eureka Mall."

**So sorry to cut this short folks, but I do have a paper/story to write for class before tonight. And frankly I really need to get working on it. Anyway please review and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fountain of Youth Ch 4

By InuGhost2.0

Disclaimer: 'Congratulations you're the fourth person to ask me if I actually own anything. Seshin tell them what they've won.' "Well InuGhost they've won an all expenses paid trip to Arkham Asylum. Here they'll be placed into a padded cell so they don't hurt themselves or anyone else due to their mental instability in actually thinking we own anything."

A/N: Smoke billows upwards as InuGhost2.0 appears bowing. "Welcome to Fountain of Youth chapter four. A special thank you and a cookie to Pepperdadogfor reminding me to work on the pairing in this story. I'm also working on a mature Fargo/Julia story based on 'Your Face or Mine' that will likely contain a lemon if anyone would be willing to beta it I'd be greatly appreciative. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the story." Bowing low InuGhost2.0 again disappears in a cloud of smoke.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"So Jack what do you think?"

At the sound of his name Carter immediately stopped his intense scrutiny of the floor at looked over at Jo. For the last half hour he had been stuck waiting in a crappy chair bored out of his mind as Jo tried on a variety of different outfits. Being a guy he would never understand the concept of clothes shopping and why women found it so appealing. Like most guys Carter spent as little time as possible in clothing stores, and the bare minimum in the changing rooms. He had been hopeful that his deputy would detest shopping with as great as passion, but that hope quickly died when she grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him into what _had_ to be the largest store in the state of Oregon. What Jo was currently wearing made him revoke every nasty thing he'd ever said about the no longer boring activity.

Leaning in the open doorframe Jo grinned at seeing the faraway look in his eyes and the subtle leg shifting the teen was doing. She had chosen the outfit for this specific reason and took pride in having sent the teenage sheriff's blood rushing south like rats abandoning a sinking ship. Walking over to the still grinning stupidly teen Jo waved her hand in front of his face a few times before he snapped out of whatever daydream or fantasy he'd been currently enjoying. "You ready to leave now?"

"Huh um yeah lets!" Carter almost crashed to the floor in his haste to follow. Mentally he chided himself for allowing his mind to run off. Though after staring at Jo's tan short-shorts encased rear he took some solace in how any man would be fantasizing about the deputy.

After paying for the purchases the two teens head out of the store and into the main area of the mall. The Eureka mall spans for miles in every direction and is five stories tall. Every wing of the mall has a different type of roof and the North wing, where Jack and Jo were currently at, seemed as though it was taken right out of Hogwart's Dinning Hall. Even knowing that a roof separated the shoppers from nature Jack would have been hard pressed to prove it. Throughout the mall several play areas existed for kids and teens that consisted of trees, grass, and flowers. Huge pots containing a variety of flowers stood guard by the entrance into every store.

"Amazing isn't it? At the moment Eureka is the only place that has a mall like this, but many of the citizens are hopeful that in the future every mall will be like this. Nora the architect that designed this place believes in harmony between nature and architecture."

"It really is something." Turning to look at his fellow teenager Carter allowed his eyes to linger briefly on her chest. "You said there was a store here that would allow us to test our skills against each other in a combat setting."

Smiling at her friend and boss Jo nodded her head. "Yeah it's just a little ways up there." Leading the way Jo began planning for her upcoming battle with Carter, though her thoughts kept wandering back to the looks they had been giving each other lately.

_Elsewhere_

A GD security van was speeding down the forested road towards the Eureka mall. The van's four occupants were mostly keeping to themselves. Wrapped up in their thoughts and feelings, or busily gathering information over a cell phone from a fellow scientist.

"I still can't believe Jo would trick me like this. Much less that I actually fell for it." Taggart was covered head to toe in mud a gloomy look on his face as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well you weren't the only one they tricked. She just played on your love of cryptology…and your ignorance of Pokemon." Zoe said the last part quietly in an attempt at sparing Taggart's already hurt feelings.

"…that's good to hear Fargo. Tell them to start synthesizing it and figure out a method of delivery before you meet back up with us." Hanging up Allison turned to Stark. "They've figured out how to reverse Carter and Jo's condition. Fargo is heading to Global to get the antidote as we speak."

"Good. We're going to need every advantage going into this. Jo's got years of military and fighting experience under her belt so she'll be difficult to handle. Not to mention the sheriff's cleverer than I expected so they may already have a trap waiting for us." Stark pressed down a little harder on the accelerator shooting the van over the speed limit as the Eureka mall came into sight.

_The Teens_

"You have got to be kidding me." Carter exclaimed as he looked around the store in disgust. "The way you kept going on and on about this place I expected something right out of the movies. But this…" Trailing off he took one of the toy guns off the shelf and held it up "is something I'd expect to see at some kid's entertainment center."

"Carter this is Eureka. Nothing is ever as it seems. And that holds especially true for this place."

"Right and I'm supposed to believe that guy's some kind of Eureka genius."

The store employee in question certainly looked nothing like one of the town's geniuses. A geek sure but not a particularly bright one. At the moment he was literally lying down on the job with his feet up in the air resting against the wall. He had been reading a book when they first came in, but had put it down once it became apparent they weren't leaving right away. "While I'll admit that I'm not a genius by this town's standards the people down at Global Dynamics think I have some potential." Picking himself up off the ground he quickly dusted himself off. "So you've found someone else to spar with then Jo? Or has Taggart gotten himself lost in his work again?"

"I'm impressed most of the townspeople wouldn't be able to tell right away. Taggart is doing just fine. But this guy and I ran into a little disagreement over which of us is better with a gun. Think you can help us settle the matter?"

"Jo you can't be seriously thinking of deciding which of us is better through a game of laser tag." Rolling his eyes Carter turned to leave.

"It may be similar to laser tag, but the devices used here are more sophisticated than anywhere else." Reaching underneath the countertop he slammed a small device onto the countertop. "This device monitors a person's entire body. Not only will it register how many times you've been hit, but also where at, and how much damage the shot would have done. So you'll know if it was merely a flesh wound, or if you'd be minus a limb or dead from blood loss in under five minutes."

"Simply put Jack this little device will keep track of the results from every game session and by the end of it all we'll finally know which of us is better." Picking up the device Jo strapped it around her arm. "It's not to late to back out though if your scared."

In response Carter pulled out Stark's wallet and handed it over to the clerk. Looking at the board behind the counter he quickly decided on the format. "We'll take a two hour session divided into three half hour rounds with a fifteen minute break between each while the terrain changes. Now explain what that means, and how these guns work." Carter was determined to once and for all put Jo in her place. No one ever called him scared, and he was certain that even if he couldn't beat the deputy turned teen then he could at least give her a run for her money.

"Each weapon has eight rounds. After they are expended you press this button here above the trigger. After three seconds the gun is reloaded. It's good for five reloads each session. If you need more then press this button here at the bottom of the gun. Jo please explain to him about the terrain while I go ensure the weapons are fully charged."

"Ok Carter changing terrain is exactly what it sounds like. After each round the terrain shifts and moves around. High ground that can be good for snipping someone becomes low ground and vice versa. Settings and obstacles also change. First round we might be in a ruined city, while the second round could be set in a forest. Pathways can lead to different places or even lead to dead ends. Do you understand?"

Carter nodded his head in understanding. "It prevents people from dominating the game simply because they've memorized the layout. Puts everyone on a more equal footing and sounds reasonable enough."

By this point the guy had returned and was handing the weapons over to the teens. "You two have fun now, and Jo please no bloodshed this time."

"Just make sure your computer keeps accurate count of all this." Carter called out as he strapped on his own monitoring device and followed Jo over to the multiple sets of doors leading out onto the battleground.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well that's all for now everyone I'll try and update this before next week's Eureka. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and suggestions are always welcome. Oh before I forget I have a poll up on my profile so feel free to vote in it and let me know who your favorite Eureka character is. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to study for tonight's final, oh and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.


	5. Chapter 5

Fountain of Youth Ch 5

By: InuGhost2.0

Disclaimer: Walking out InuGhost2.0 opens a fortune cookie. "You do not, nor will you ever own the rights to Eureka." Crumbling up the fortune he tosses it over his shoulder before walking offstage.

A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting this. Ran into trouble writing the fight between Jo & Jack, along with the ending. Though if too many people hate the ending then I'll change it. Once again sorry about the delay, and the poor quality of this chapter. Oh and in the current popularity poll Jack Carter is in 1st and is ahead of Jo Lupo by 1 vote.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"At this rate we'll never find those two." Zoe complained bitterly. For the last forty minutes the four of them had been searching for the two runaway youths. If it had not been for the finding of Dr. Stark's spray painted and toilet papered car, then they wouldn't even know they were here. Not since the death of his son had Zoe seen Stark cry, and it'd taken Taggart and Allison forcibly dragging him away to get him up off the ground.

Their situation had not been helped by Dr. Blake receiving a phone call. All Zoe knew was that the Doctor was talking to a senator, one who seemed most displeased about something. Given all the muffled yelling she could hear.

"…Senator I don't know how they found out about Section 13. Yes I'm well aware that it is known only to the head of Global. Fine we'll beef up security down there until you say otherwise." Slamming her phone closed Allison took several quick, deep breaths before screaming "THAT ASSHOLE I WISH HE WAS DEAD!!"

Zoe was about to go after the irate doctor when she felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder. Turning she looked questioning at Dr. Stark.

Shaking his head and in the kindest voice she'd ever heard him use "Let her be. Senator Kinsey likes to throw his weight around and enjoys tormenting people. Ally needs a few minutes to work her anger out of her system."

"Just what is Section 13, and why is it so important?" Zoe queried the co head of global.

Running a hand through his hair Stark quickly thought through his few options before deciding it would be less trouble to just tell the teenage genius. The files containing the background and information about the Carter family showed strong logic and reasoning skills, essentially exactly what made Carter so good at his job and his daughter so clever. "Section 13 contains weaponry. Stuffed banned by the Geneva Convention, outlawed due to how inhuman its effects are, weaponry stockpiled in the event of World War III, and unknown weaponry."

Anything more Nathan Stark had to say about the section was drowned out by the sound of pounding boots. As adult and teen turned to look they saw the racing figure of Taggart.

"Dr. Stark I know where they are! You need to come and see this!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

'Shit how did this happen?' Jo wondered for the umpteenth time. Peering around the edge of the box she had taken refuge behind she saw no trace of Jack, but that did little to ease the frustration building inside her.

Carter had proven to be better at combat situations then she had initially expected. He had managed to locate her first, and before she had been aware of his presence he had managed to unload his entire clip into at least four of her vitals. She had managed to get a few shots off at him, though by her count he was still ahead by at least three points. If only she hadn't missed that headshot then she would've been well ahead of him. Reloading her weapon she quietly cursed as she scanned the area for him once again. Play time was over, she was going to go all out against him because _no one_ beat her in combat games, and she'd never allow this clueless sheriff to be the first to win decisively against her in ten years.

One story up Carter was searching for his opponent. Having gone over what he knew of the teenager he had decided that his best chance for winning was an all out assault. If he tried to hide for her, or stay away from her then he would be finished. Jo could be like a tiger on hunt, and once she caught wind of her prey they would not escape her, and would be pummeled into submission. He was proud of having attacked her while she was off-guard, though he wouldn't admit to her that it was pure luck that he'd found her so quickly, and he had high hopes that he'd at least match her score.

The only problem Jack had was on keeping his mind focused. During one of their shootouts he had gotten a close up view of her and he was having difficulty shaking the image of how good Jo looked in the skin tight black T-shirt she had worn.

As he was stepping into a new room an alarm blared to life. Holding his ears in pain Carter looked at the wall behind him to see the clanging red bell less than a foot above him. As he tried to decide between smashing the alarm or simply ripping it off the wall the annoying noise finally ended as a calm voice was heard. "The first round has ended. Play will commence again shortly."

"Pffft. Like I'm actually quitting now." Carter groused as he decided tossing both annoyances over the nearest balcony was the best idea. Before he could follow through he heard a faint 'fwomp' and experienced the feeling of falling as he dropped through the trapdoor that opened beneath him. "Sometime I just HATE THIS TOWN!!!"

"No no no. You can't end this round yet. I just had him in my sights!" Jo loudly protested as she clung to the edge, of another trapdoor, for dear life. She had just found Carter and had it not been for the distraction of the alarm or his cute ass then she would have gotten the shot. As she started to pull herself up the wall she was clinging to folded downward into the shaft and she was left plummeting for the ground as a string of curses escaped her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Standing behind a large crowd of people the group had managed to confirm that Taggart had indeed located Carter and Jo. That being a TV that was displaying the battle the two were engaged in to a highly pleased crowd.

"You were right Taggart that is them. Though it still doesn't tell us just where they are at." Stark commented.

"Actually that is where you're wrong. There's only one store in the mall that would allow them to battle and be displaying the fight, and I know just where it's at."

"And how do you know that? I thought all you cared about was Mother Nature and how civilization has been corrupting it." Zoe's sarcasm was lost on the man as he grinned triumphantly at her.

"Because first off the owner of the store is a mutual friend of mine and Jo's, and second I've done fought her myself there…though the sheriff seems to be a mite more of a match for her than I was."

"Then where is it!"

"Other side of the mall. Come on I know a shortcut."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

By now the second round was well under way. Jack and Jo were pulling out all the stops. Each was determined to prove themselves superior to the other. Little regard was paid to ammo conservation by either party. Swept up into the heat of combat both were out performing their best and providing the unseen crowd with quite the show.

Sick and tired of hiding and dodging Carter decided to rush Jo's position. Carefully waiting for a break in her assault he left his cover and raced headlong at his deputy.

Seeing her opponent rushing at her Jo franticly pressed the reload button in hopes of speeding up the process, unaware that she had used up all her clips. Dissatisfied with her weapons behavior she threw it aside. By now Carter was almost upon her and had his weapon leveled at her, waiting until the last minute Jo sprung from her crouched position and managed to nail him in the diaphragm with her shoulder.

The sudden impact knocked the wind out of Carter and as he toppled backwards to the floor he lost his grip on the weapon.

With years of practiced ease Jo snapped up the falling weapon and aimed it at the still grounded Carter. With a victorious grin she pulled the trigger and was rewarded with a faint 'click, click, click.' A cry of fury escaped her at the weapon(s) betrayal.

Using the presented opportunity Carter managed to perform a standard leg sweep and knocked the outraged teen flat on her back. Scrambling he began trying to pry his weapon free of her death grip and received a vicious left hook to the jaw for his trouble.

Grasping Carter by the shoulder with her free hand Jo held him steady as she drove her knee up between her boss's legs and took satisfaction in the loud "Oomph" that escaped him. While he was still distracted from the pain Jo gave a mighty heave upwards and successfully rolled the pair over so that she was now on top of the shocked sheriff.

As Jo attempted to free the weapon and her hand from the sheriff's grasp she managed to compensate for his attempts at dislodging her from her position. She was unprepared though when he grasped her by the front of the shirt and as he pulled her down towards him his head shot forward and the two connected in a vicious head butt.

Stars erupted behind Carters eyes for his attack. Though the feeling of weight being displaced informed him that his endeavor had been successful. Sitting upright he clutched his head in pain, the beginnings of a painful headache making itself known. Looking over at Jo he saw her in a similar position as she panted hard trying to catch her breath. A wild look was in her eyes and with a sudden growl she threw herself at him. Once again Carter was knocked flat on his back but the pain he would have felt was eclipsed by the feeling of Jo's soft lips against his own. The deputy seemed intent on devouring his lips.

As he felt his own passion rising Carter was dismayed by the sudden loss of contact. As Jo sat upright she grasped hold of her shirt and in a fluid motion lifted it up and over her head before tossing it aside. Then she grasped hold of the unresisting Carter's shirt and ripped it open before reclaiming his lips.

_A/N: Well that's it for now. I'll try and get this updated before next weeks Eureka. Oh and for those who already know or don't know Inspiration for the ending came from the fight between Daniel Jackson and Vala. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this, please review and remember reviews make authors happy and happy authors are productive authors._


	6. Chapter 6

Fountain of Youth Ch 6

By InuGhost2.0

**Disclaimer:** For those who are new I don't own anything that appears in this. For those who have read this before then what are you doing wasting time reading this as opposed to the story?

_A/N_: Well things are beginning to wrap up. It's only a question of how much longer I can keep this going. Guess we'll all have to see.

"Where are they!?!" Grabbing the store owner by his shirt Stark had physically hauled him halfway over the countertop by the time Taggart and Allison managed to grab hold of him and physically restrain him.

"You have to excuse him. He's had a rather stressful day, and he's about ready to kill the next person who pisses him off." Zoe explained to the horrified clerk. "My dad and his deputy came to your store to settle a dispute earlier and we need to locate them immediately."

"I don't mind you looking for your friends; however I do care if someone practically tries to strangle me for information!" A heated glare was directed towards the still struggling Stark. "As for those two they're in the arena still. Shouldn't be too hard to find them." A low chuckle escaped him leaving the others wondering what he found so funny.

Going into the game arena the four of them decided to split up to cover more ground. After first making sure that Taggart accompanied Dr. Stark in the event restrain was again needed against the noble prize doctor.

Within fifteen minutes the two teen runaways had been located. Things had gotten a little tense when Stark knocked the surprised sheriff out cold with a right cross, only to be felled a moment later by the choke hold Jo had applied. Things had gotten worse when Zoe managed to get around from behind Drs. Blake and Taggart and had gone into hysterics at the sight of the two barely dressed teens.

"Oh God I did not need to see this. This is even worse than that whole shared dream experience. I'm so going to need therapy for this."

As Allison went to comfort the traumatized teen Taggart continued to guard the two dressing teens. Despite the embarrassed blush in his cheeks he kept a firm grip on his tranquilizer gun that was aimed at the two.

As Carter was slipping on his shirt he casually glanced at his watch and smiled. "Taggart you really don't need to do this. We're perfectly fine."

"Sorry sheriff but its Dr. Blake's orders. I have to follow them. Besides you two have been acting strange all week from what I've heard."

"We were bored and were just having some fun. Sides no one was hurt in any of this." Jo smiled calmly at the Aussie trying to win him over.

"I wouldn't call fun what you two did. There have been numerous complaints about the stunts you've pulled. Vincent had to be taken to the hospital for exhaustion trying to fill the order you two placed. We also have a sworn statement against you personally Jo, filled by the pizza delivery guy you threatened. What were you thinking when you told him to deliver it in less than twenty minutes, or you'd have a friend kill him without leaving any forensic evidence?" Allison angrily questioned the deputy.

"At the time…I was thinking I was hungry. I can't help it if Abby offered to help me deal with difficult people."

At some unseen signal both began to take a few steps backwards distancing themselves from the doctors.

"Hold it you two you're not going anywhere."

A pained look came over Jo's face as she regarded her two friends and colleagues. "Oh _soooo_ sorry Dr. Blake but we really must be going. So much to do and so little time. So…gotta run!" Turning she and Carter took off just as the arena began shaking.

"What's happening!?!" Zoe cried out as she was knocked to the floor because of the rumbling.

In answer to her question a crackling sound filled the air. "Your session has ended. Please remain still."

"Taggart we can't let them get away!" Allison cried out just as a hole opened up beneath her snatching her away.

"I'm on it! Come on we need to go!" Grabbing a hold of Zoe's hand Taggart took off running towing her behind him. The escape path the two teens had taken was out of the question since a block had risen up forming a solid wall. Maneuvering around the shifting landscape the two blazed a trail for the emergency exit.

"Ooomphff. Thank goodness I landed on something soft." Allison gave a sigh of relief as she sat upright.

"Gmm oomph om fi."

"What was that?" Allison looked around with wide eyes fearful of whatever it was that made the muffled sound.

"Imph fhed **gmm oomph om fi**!"

"I hear you; I just can't understand or see you. Where are yoOOH!" Squeaking in surprise Allison Blake was dislodged from her comfortable landing spot as it shifted beneath her.

"Owe my back. Why couldn't you have landed on Taggart? Or more preferably that idiot Carter." Stark groused as he painfully rolled off of his stomach.

Through some trick of fate, or displeased author, Nathan Stark had been the first to be moved off the board and subsequently the first to land and act as a cousin for the other players. The brunt of Allison's impact had been absorbed by Stark and the rubber floor. When she had sat upright Stark's head was pushed into the floor muffling his sounds of protest and indignation.

"Nathan thank goodness. We have to get out of here. Jack and Jo escaped. I think Taggart's in pursuit, but he's going to need help. So come on get up. We need to move." Allison was blissfully unaware of her former husband's condition, and the profanities exiting his mouth regarding Allison and her mother.

_A/N: _Well I'll be leaving off here. Sorry that it's not the best, I've been focusing on the Eureka/StarGate SG1 crossover I've been writing. Hopefully it'll be posted either this weekend or next week. Anyway enjoy tonight's Eureka, and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.


	7. Chapter 7

Fountain of Youth Ch7

By: InuGhost2.0

**Disclaimer**: As the lights turn on illuminating a stage Kim II walks out. "InuGhost2.0 would like you to know that he does not own anything that appears in this. Please remain seated for the next 34 hours while I list the various reasons he will never own 'Eureka'." Just before Kim II begins listing the reasons her microphone is turned off along with the lights.

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay in getting this posted. I ran into unforeseen difficulties. Who knew cable internet access could be so intermittent for a week. Oh and I've posted the Eureka/StarGate crossover, it's titled 'Star Crossed Town' so please check it out and leave a review. Thanks.

-_-_-_-_-_-

'Drat now where have those two gotten too?' Taggart wondered as he surveyed the semi deserted hallway.

The Exit the three had taken led out into a hallway behind the store. Taggart had only lost sight of them momentarily when they raced through the door, but upon his exit they were no longer in sight. A few shoppers could be seen meandering about, yet none of them were the fugitive teens.

"Guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way." Slinging the tranquilizer gun back over his shoulder Taggart knelt by the Exit and took a deep whiff. "Sweat, Pizza, Pop, and…gunpowder. That's definitely their scent. A few scuff marks, possibly from their shoes, but nothing definitive." Feeling confident on recognizing their scent 'if' he caught it Taggart took a quick moment to decide on what to do now. 'Now if I was on the run from Dr(s). Blake and Stark where would I head?'

-_-_-_-_-_-

I can't believe we allowed that to happen. Now how are we supposed to capture them?" Allison cried out as they were released from the holding area back into the store.

She and Nathan had been locked in the room for a good five minutes and had spent the time arguing and screaming profanity to the visible cameras. Just when they thought they had Jack and Jo dead to rights the game board changes and the two escaped.

"Allie calm down there is a chance that Taggart will find them, and I've told Fargo to bring some of GD's security team down here to help locate them. We are sure to catch them, especially once we get this place locked down."

"Good idea Nathan." Pulling out her phone she began entering a number. As her ex-husband walked over to the store clerk.

"I certainly hope for your sake that you canceled the live feed. Otherwise you're going to be spending the rest of your short life looking over your shoulder."

At Stark's warning the store owner went deathly pale as he began hitting numerous buttons on the keyboard. "I stopped the feed shortly after they began. I'm deleting the backup copies and security footage as we speak. You don't think Jo will really kill me do you?" The man asked fearfully.

In response Stark simply rolled his eyes and walked out of the store followed closely by Dr. Blake.

"Nathan do you have any plans for capturing Carter and Jo?"

"Actually Ally, I do have one." Stark then grins evilly as he imagines the various ways he could painfully capture Carter and Jo for all the trouble they had been causing him for the past week.

-_-_-_-_-_-

"Do you think we lost them Jo?" Carter was bent over in half, his hands resting heavily on his knees while he panted like a dog in an effort to get oxygen back into his lungs.

Jo couldn't help but sigh and roll her eyes at Carters lack of fitness. Sure he passed the tests to be sheriff, but it was a wonder at times that he succeeded and lived through so many of the disasters that plagued the town. "I think so. Though with Taggart after us we can't afford to stay to long in one place. So come on we've got to keep moving." Grabbing Jack's arm she managed to coax him into a gentle run.

"I've…got…to…work…out…more." Jack panted heavily. Despite knowing the danger they were in, all he felt like doing was collapsing on the ground for however long it would take him to recover.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Near the middle of the mall a large crowd of shoppers had gathered. Almost this entire section of mall served as a food court, and with it getting into the afternoon many shoppers were getting hungry for a snack. A faint cry could be heard along with something sounding like beeping, but it was too far away to be certain. In moments more cries could be heard and the crowd was splitting down the middle in an effort to form a large pathway. Several people on the wrong edge of the crowd went tumbling into the large pond dominating the center of the food court. As the beeping got louder one could just make out the shape of a small cart barreling through the crowd at its top speed of 10mph. On the back of the cart a large orange light was spinning madly around in a vain effort to warn people to stand back. The driver of the cart seemed fixated on something ahead of him in the crowd. Every so often he could be heard yelling "Move it! Out of the way! Coming through!" every cry punctuated by a blast from the cart's horn. Topping of the man's insane actions was the rifle he waved in the air with his free hand.

Ahead of him two teens could be seen bobbing and weaving through the thick crowd. The girl's long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and was streaming behind her as she ran flat out in an effort to get away from her pursuer, her companion was red faced and looked on the verge of collapsing. One of his hands was clenched tightly on his shirt just above his heart. Without missing a step the girl reached into her pocket and extracted a black wallet. Reaching into it she extracted a large wad of cash which she tossed into the air behind her "Free money!" could just be heard before the cries of the ecstatic crowd drowned it out.

As expected the crowd compressed tightly together as everyone grappled to get their hands on the money. With a loud squeal the cart came to a stop at the edge of the crowd the driver stepping out and throwing his tranquilize rifle to the ground in disgust.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Well ahead of the two fleeing teens another couple was busy laying a trap. Passerby's look on curiously wondering why the two were digging a hold in the middle of the walkway. Already the hole was several feet deep and was steadily getting deeper as the dirt pile beside the hole grew larger. If one were to look closely they would recognize the co-heads of Global Dynamics despite the strange outfits the two were wearing.

"Nathan why on Earth are we digging a hold IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING MALL!" Allison screamed throwing her shovel onto the ground beside her.

"Look Allie it's a surefire way to catch them. Who would expect a pit trap indoors?" Stark commented leaning on his shovel taking advantage of the welcomed break of activity.

"Be that as it may, it still doesn't explain why you insisted we wear these white uniforms."

"I got them on discount, and the seller swore that they were perfect for digging holes."

"Ok…then what about the large letter R on the front of these?"

"I think it's the company name, though I could be wrong. Now hurry up and get back to work or else they'll get here before it's done."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Allison muttered as she picked up her shovel and continued digging.

**A/N: **Well that's all for now readers. A plate of cookies, bought with Stark's credit card, to the first reviewer and the first person to correctly id who Allison and Stark are portraying. Granted it isn't too hard to figure out and it was inspired by a hilarious game log from the RPG 'Paranoia'. Anyway remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.


	8. Chapter 8

Fountain of Youth Ch 8

By: InuGhost2.0

**Disclaimer**: The story you are about to read is fictional. Names have not been changed so the characters can be embarrassed and made fun of as much as possible. In conclusion InuGhost2.0 has no legal claim to the rights of Eureka, and anyone who claims otherwise should be thrown through the nearest Stargate and sent to a distant planet, preferably one that's under Goa'uld control.

A/N: "Man is it chapter 8 already? If I didn't know any better I'd swear you guys were enjoying this story or something…wait scratch that I _know_ you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with my school's Tech Services as to why uninstalling _my_ antivirus and replacing it with _theirs _is a step backwards and going to lead to my computer getting dozens of viruses…_again_. So anyway enjoy the story and please review." Bending down InuGhost2.0 picks up a conveniently located: Staff, Zat, and a Rod of Affliction before walking off whistling the theme to 'Eureka' and is joined by Seshin wielding a Death Glider's Cannon and whistling Stargate SG-1's theme song.

The grunts and groans of labor echoed up into the mall from a deep hole being dug in the center of a hallway. At the bottom of the hole two people dressed all in white could be seen furiously digging. After throwing another shovelful of dirt up and out of the pit Dr. Allison Blake laid her shovel down as she wiped the accumulated sweat off her brow.

"Nathan why on Earth are we still digging this hole?"

Pausing in his labor Dr. Stark drove the blade of his shovel into the dirt and leaned against the handle thankful for the brief rest. "Because the authors in a rut and couldn't figure out a lot of other traps we could be setting. Though now that you mention it this hole should be deep enough by now." Looking up he was somewhat surprised to see the edge of the hole a good 2-3 feet above his head. For a moment he worried about how the two of them would manage to escape from their own trap, but before he could voice his concern his prayers were answered.

"Dr. Stark, Dr. Blake are you in there?" As the two doctors looked up they could see the confused face of Douglas Fargo peering at them from the edge of the hole. Fargo's face was red from the exertion of running throughout the mall looking for the two doctors, and his hair lay matted to his forehead from the sweat.

At seeing Fargo's face Nathan Stark couldn't help but grin evilly and chuckle. "Fargo your timing couldn't have been better. We need you to help us with something. HeheheHAHAHAHAHHA!"

A shiver ran down Fargo's spine at how creepy Stark's laughing was getting by the end. It especially did not help that the good doctor's eyes had taken on a black sheen to them. Gulping nervously he stood his ground, all the while wondering why he didn't just turn around and flee.

A short ways away from where the doctors were busily preparing their trap Jo and Carter were racing through the mall being hotly pursued by several members of Global Dynamics Security and a few of the mall's own security forces. After the two delinquents had escaped from Taggart the biological tracking specialist had decided that he couldn't capture them by himself. Using the equipment available he had managed to contact extra security and filled them in on the plan devised by himself and Stark.

"Jo they're gaining on us, can't you make this bucket of bolts move faster!" Carter nervously shouted at his partner as he observed their pursuers gained ground on them.

"I'm trying here Jack; problem is though there isn't as much room to maneuver here!" Jo yanked the wheel hard to the right narrowly avoiding a planted tree, but earning a squawk from her superior.

"Well keep the vehicle steady. Maybe I can find something in here to help us get rid of these pursuers." Opening up a hatch in the back Carter started digging through it trying to find something that might prove somewhat useful. He didn't bother with decorum as he threw various items out that he didn't feel were needed. "Fertilizer, handcuffs, what the heck is this?" He paused momentarily to stare at a strange snake like carving that was curled up, but gave an audible click as it sprang into a striking position. "Guess its junk, he murmured as he tossed it out. Followed by a tennis racket, a baseball bat, a kitchen sink and a signed autograph photo of Richard Dean Anderson. He gave a loud cry of glee as he finally pulled out a regular handgun. "Eat hot lead fuzz!" Carter gleefully cried out as he took aim at the lead security vehicle and pulled the trigger.

A barely audible 'click, click, click' was heard before he gave up on the empty gun and threw it away.

"Who the hell keeps and empty gun." Jo screamed infuriated at the disrespect shown to what she considered the greatest invention ever. She barely bit back another curse as she spotted more security vehicles on a direct collision course with them. Again Jo spun the wheel hard as she sent the stolen vehicle down a walkway off the main path. However she had turned too hard, and with a cry of anger and surprise Jack Carter went sailing off the vehicle.

As he finished rolling across the floor Jack began to pick himself up, all the while grumbling under his breath about Jo's lack of driving skill. The steely click, click, of steel boots drew him out of his thoughts as he looked up into the barrel of a tranquilizer held by a smiling Taggart. "End of the line Sheriff. You've had a good run, but now it's time to get back to your job." Without further ado Taggart pulled the trigger of his tranquilizer gun and sent a dark sailing into the teenage sheriff's neck.

Uncaring that she had lost her partner in crime Jo continued to speed away, intent on taking advantage of the loss of Jack, and his likely arrest by her pursuers, to make good her won getaway. As she rocketed down the street she failed to notice a small group of people standing in the shadows watching as she went zooming by.

"Looks like Jo is heading straight for our trap. Do you think it will work Dr. Stark?" Fargo nervously asked. Turning a dirt streaked face towards his boss and mentor.

"Of course it will work Fargo. Considering that three of Eureka's greatest minds worked on it. There is no way it'll fail." Nathan Stark confidently replied a ghost of a smile on his face as he relished getting payback on the deputy for her tranquilizing him earlier.

At the speed Jo was moving at she just barely noticed that the floor ahead looked slightly different from normal just moments before her vehicle drove over it. With a loud fwhoomp the ground underneath her collapsed sending her crashing into a deep hole. Though she didn't have long to take in her new surroundings as she was suddenly yanked out of the vehicle by a large net that had enclosed around her and hauled her into the air.

The young deputy could do nothing but struggle futilely inside the net as she was surrounded by the GD security team and slowly lowered to the ground, and into custody.

**A couple hours later**

Sheriff Jack Carter and Deputy Jo Lupo were secure back at Global Dynamics. They had been wrestled into the medical room and had been forcibly restrained to their beds, at the orders of both Alison and Nathan, who wanted to take no chances with the teens escaping again.

"So this antidote will restore my dad to normal?" Zoe looked to Dr. Blake slightly worried about her father especially after his actions during his time loose in the city.

"Well so far the numbers are looking solid. Your father and Jo are no longer in danger of being stuck as teenagers, and they should be back to their normal selves by tomorrow." Allison helpfully replied. Smiling at the exhausted teen.

"Thank God. If I had to put up with their childish behavior one more day, I would have gone to live with Mom. Staying in Eureka is not worth dealing with those two everyday." Zoe huffed as she sank back into her chair exhausted and glad that everything was finally over.

**A/N: **Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be the final chapter and basically be an epilogue about what happens after this. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading this, and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.


	9. Chapter 9

Fountain of Youth Ch 9

By: InuGhost2.0

A/N: It's always sad to see a much enjoyed story come to an end. Though truthfully a part of me is glad this one is finished, since I was beginning to run out of ideas. Anyway thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. It really means a lot to see how much all of you enjoy this. Now without further ado, let's begin the epilogue.

Disclaimer: Seriously if I actually owned Eureka, Jo would be with Fargo, Stark would be alive, and Tess and Allison would be fighting each other for Carter.

Three days later everything was mostly back to normal. Sheriff Carter and Deputy Lupo had been successfully restored to their rightful ages with minor side effects. So far the two had only been slightly less diligent in their duties, and had taken an entire day off just for kicks.

Zoe was glad to finally have her father back. The experience of having to watch over the two delinquents had shown her all the trouble her father had gone through to try and raise her properly, despite her efforts to do exactly the opposite. As a result she had begun taking on more responsibilities at home. What she had not expected was for her dad to take note of this, and to actually give her more leeway including pushing her curfew back past midnight, provided she called before hand to let him know what she was up to.

Because of the ordeal they went through, and the trouble they caused Deputy Lupo and Sheriff Carter had begun to spend more time with each other outside of the office. A quick friendship developing between the two. Rumors had already begun to spread throughout the town, and Vince had a pool going about how far the two's relationship would go. Surprisingly the café owner had so far managed to keep the pool completely off of both the Sheriff's and Deputy's radars. Despite the inability of some of the bettors to keep their mouths shut.

Vincent had been forced to enlist Julia'said in making sure Fargo didn't alert the two law enforcement officials about the rumors that were circulating about them. He also needed to ensure Fargo did nothing to try and influence events in his favor. With the pool riding high at five hundred dollars and growing daily Vincent had no intention of losing his bet of Jo and Carter being a couple after a month, to Fargo's bet of the two being a couple in under two weeks.

Just about everyone in town who knew the two had put money into the pool in the hopes of making some quick cash. Many were not too surprised by the change in Carter and Jo's relationship. Mainly because the way the two interacted around each other displayed their obvious care and affection for each other.

Things were also busy at Global. Fargo found himself under a lot of pressure from Dr. Stark to replicate the results of the accident, without the side effects. The obvious benefits of extending the human life were reason enough for Stark to upgrade Fargo's lab, and move the poor man out from the damp and cramped room he'd originally been in up into section 2. This move up had done little to help Fargo figure out exactly what had occurred during the accident. Creating the antidote had been a relatively simple process through the use of existing GD research, especially some pertaining to his grandfather, along with a couple of unfortunate accidents that had resulted in a couple of scientists deaths.

These changes aside life was still much the same in Eureka. Life would always be normal in Eureka, aside from a few small hiccups when various incidents would occur that needed to be dealt with least the town be wiped off the map. It was after a particularly grueling day for Sheriff Carter that another one of these little hiccups occurred.

All Carter wanted to do was lay down and take a well deserved nap. He and Jo had spent most of the day rounding up testing animals that had somehow managed to escape from Taggart's lab. The Aussie had claimed that there must have been a bug in his system that just happened to release all the animals from their cages, but Carter wasn't buying it. Even if such a glitch had occurred, it wouldn't have been able to call the main elevator down to that level, or miraculously hit the button for GD's main floor. As a result the sheriff and his deputy had been forced to round up all the loose animals themselves while Taggart went about _fixing _the problem.

Jack was fairly certain Taggart had lied to him, and was simply punishing the two law enforcement officials for the wild goose chase they had sent him on. Granted he and Jo deserved it, though really…payback simply begets payback and Taggart was now just asking for the two of them to make him pay.

After securing the animals Carter had asked Jo if she wanted to grab a bite with him at Café Diem. She had accepted before he could even tell her that he wouldn't consider it a date, but from the smile she'd given him he'd decided it wasn't worth spoiling the mood. Though before the two could sit down and eat a call had come in from GD and Jo had gone off to answer it, though not before whispering into his ear that she would stop by his place later for _desert_.

As he lay down in bed intent on getting some rest before Jo turned up for some late night fun Carter heard the most annoying noise possible. With a loud groan he rolled over and glared at his cell phone laying on his night stand. Reaching over he picked it up and answered it without bothering to look at the Caller ID. "Carter."

"Jack. We've got a problem." Jo's worried voice echoed through the cell's ear piece eliciting a groan of disappointment from the Sheriff.

"Can't this problem wait till morning? We haven't even gotten to spend a lot of time together for the last couple of days."

"Believe me, if this could wait then I wouldn't even still be here. I'm sorry Jack, but I'm going to need your help on this one."

"Fine." Carter said as he got out of bed groaning as his muscles protested against doing any more work for the next few hours. "Tell me what happened."

"Fargo screwed up again, that's all I can tell you. The rest," As his deputy paused to collect herself, Carter heard yelling in the background along with a loud crash as something expensive shattered into hundreds of pieces. "The rest you're going to have to see to believe. And Carter get here quick before I murder someone."

Before Carter could ask what Jo meant he was greeted with the sound of the dial tone.

As she hung up the phone Jo closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as she attempted to rein in her anger. Standing in the wrecked remains of Fargo's lab was not how she had pictured her evening ending. In front of the tired deputy yelling Allison Blake's heated disagreement with her ex-husband Nathan Stark finally broke out into violence as Allison launched herself at Nathan and managed to bring him crashing to the ground. Straddling his waist she began hitting him all the while yelling "Take it back! Take it back!"

"No way you crazy psycho!" Nathan shot back while trying to fend off Allison's blows. With a low growl he grasped hold of her arms and managed to throw her off. Capitalizing on the moment he went after her intent on dealing out revenge.

While this was going on Fargo remained behind Deputy Lupo. He had tried earlier to get the two to stop fighting, but had only managed to draw ire from both of them. The two of them had been about to put their differences aside and go after Fargo had Jo not chosen that moment to show up. Now huddling behind Jo he could only watch on in despair while tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Will you stop that?" Bending down Jo tried to pry Fargo off of her leg. "It's little wonder you're such an easy target if all you do is run from danger." She muttered as she successfully pried Fargo's small fingers from her leg and went over separating Allison and Nathan. "Stop it you two."

"He started it!" Allison cried out. Shooting a glare at Nathan while she stomped her foot in anger.

"No she did!" Nathan returned Allison's glare while sticking his tongue out at her.

"Both of you stop it." Jo said exhausted with having to deal with trio of ten year olds for the last twenty minutes. If Carter didn't arrive soon then Jo was either going to lose her mind, or she was going to murder someone. Showing up at GD and finding Fargo, Allison, and Nathan reduced to children was the cherry on top of the Sunday of disaster that this day had become.

A/N: And so ends this little tale. I hope you've enjoyed it. Oh before I forget I have a new poll up so feel free to vote in it, and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.


End file.
